A Mais Brilhante Estrela
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Apesar de sua relutância para traduzir em palavras seus sentimentos, Shura sabia que Aiolos sempre seria sua estrela mais brilhante. YAOI. Lime. Aiolos x Shura. Não se deixem enganar pelo tom inicial.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, como é bastante evidente.

* * *

Ajoelhar-se perante a lápide tardiamente reposicionada era sua forma de buscar expiação. Tudo ali forçava-lhe a confrontar as suas culpas: saber que Aiolos só tivera o nome inscrito na pedra treze anos após a morte dele era uma delas.

Ele poderia fazer uma lista. Uma extensa lista de arrependimentos, e o que fizera a Aiolos estaria no topo de todos eles.

(Mas não haveria propósito ao fazê-la: nada poderia apagar seus erros e seus delitos. E como listar as próprias contrições, de qualquer modo?)

Não havia um corpo ali; não naquela cova. Dentre todas as coisas verdadeiras negadas a Sagitário, estava o funeral apropriado. Não havia sentido em dar honrarias para um traidor, afinal.

Para manter as aparências — para manter a farsa — _houve_ um funeral. Mas não havia um corpo, o de Aiolos perdera-se irremediavelmente e só os deuses saberiam onde encontrá-lo.

Naquele momento, Shura lembrava-se da importância das cerimônias fúnebres para os povos ao redor do mundo. Em especial, lembrava-se das cerimônias gregas que presenciara naquele Santuário. (Poucas, em sua curta vida, considerando a profissão que exerciam.)

E então havia Aiolos e sua pedra tumular que chegou tarde demais ao local adequado: Aiolia fizera seu próprio local de culto, quando todo o Santuário ainda ecoava a palavra desonra à simples menção do nome do traidor.

Um local que seria particular entre os dois irmãos, não fossem as frequentes visitas de Shura. Sabia que Aiolia odiava-lhe também por isto.

Singelos buquês ainda adornavam o túmulo. No passado, o branco das flores de Aiolia remetiam sempre ao significado de inocência que carregavam. Shura levava-lhe jacintos roxos. Asfódelos cresciam naturalmente naquele cemitério. "Quase apropriado", pensou, "se não fossem heróis os enterrados aqui".

Repetira para si mesmo os significados daquelas flores: _inocência_. Aiolia parecia querer matá-lo aos poucos — e teria motivos para fazê-lo. Ele mesmo sentia que morreria aos poucos, golpeado pela própria culpa.

Se ao menos tivesse escutado Aiolos…

Fechara-se para as dúvidas para evitar a dor. Acreditar estar certo era seu único consolo pela perda de Aiolos.

Era a única maneira de não desvirtuar-se ou se desviar de seu propósito. Apegou-se à ideia de fidelidade à deusa com tanto fervor que, ao colocar as coisas em perspectiva, depois de tudo, percebia que estivera a uma passo de bailar com a insanidade.

 _Zéfiro matou Jacinto devido aos ciúmes que sentia da relação dele com Apolo._

Shura conhecia o mito. Também ele tornara-se perito em culpa e consternação. Ele não era um deus, contudo, e não poderia transformar Aiolos em uma flor. Ao fechar os olhos, tentando espantar as lágrimas que teimavam em reaparecer, podia ver Aiolos desaprovando a ideia de ser transformado em flor.

 _O disco de Apolo, atingido pela mudança dos ventos, causou a morte instantânea de Jacinto._

Quantas horas Aiolos teria sofrido em agonia? Sabia que deixara-o mortalmente ferido, mas não o matara rapidamente. Estivera cego em sua revolta, estivera cego porque Aiolos tornara-se um traidor?

A lâmina de sua espada não fora tão certeira. Foi um momento de hesitação? Teria condenado Aiolos a mais horas de sofrimento com as suas ações?

Não. Não houve hesitação, pois havia um propósito maior em sua ação: Atena era tudo o que importava.

Nada poderia apagar seus erros. Mesmo que voltassem à vida, reencarnassem… Mesmo que tudo o que restasse deles fosse apenas lembrança, nada apagaria sua ação.

Nada poderia lavar-lhe as mãos sujas com o sangue de Aiolos. Por ser Shura o algoz de Aiolos, sua Excalibur seria maculada irremediavelmente: uma espada manchada com as cores do pesar e da culpa.

 _Tomado por culpa e tristeza_ — _sentindo que cometera um crime contra o ser amado_ — _o deus transformou o amante mortal em uma flor, para que Jacinto fosse eternizado._

 _A junção do sangue de Jacinto com as lágrimas de Apolo transformou as pétalas em uma cor mais bela do que a púrpura tíria._

Shura jamais modificou a cor dos jacintos que ali depositava regularmente. As flores roxas — seu mestre lhe dissera uma vez — significavam tanto um pedido de perdão quanto o talvez mais profundo pesar.

Ele conhecia todos os detalhes daquele local, embora eles estivessem ocultos pela penumbra da madrugada que apenas começava a dissipar-se. Tornara-se íntimo das inscrições na pedra. A data de nascimento de Aiolos, a data incerta de sua morte, os arranjos que apenas Shura insistia em depositar ali.

(Disseram-lhe que Aiolos morrera apenas no dia seguinte, mas a única testemunha era Mitsumasa Kido — outro que também estava morto.)

O aspecto deslocado que os elementos do jazigo pareciam possuir: o desgaste desigual entre o nome de Aiolos e a inscrição que o saudava como um herói, as poucas flores agora depositadas apenas por Shura.

— Eu sempre espero que você me perdoe. Mesmo que você diga que o passado não importa mais, eu realmente não sei se consigo acreditar em você. Me perdoe, Aiolos.

Em momentos como aquele, sentia que não conseguia sorver o ar. Sentia-se a ponto de desabar em choro. Sentia que não merecia a vida que tinha.

Não se permitira o luxo de aliviar-se com o pranto, pois qualquer auto-punição seria ínfima. Seu rastro de destruição alcançara também Aiolia, em um efeito dominó doloroso para todos os envolvidos.

Parecia jogar consigo mesmo, na tentativa de calcular quantas horas Aiolos passara em agonia, apenas para recordar-se de quão errado esteve em não depositar um pouco de confiança em Sagitário naquele momento.

Aiolos merecia algo melhor. Sempre fora seu herói e seu exemplo. Aiolos foi seu primeiro — e talvez, ele ponderava, único — amor.

— Me perdoe, Aiolos, porque eu sou incapaz de me perdoar.

Sentiu-se grato pela chuva que se precipitava. Assim, não necessitaria disfarçar as lágrimas que finalmente rompiam a represa de seu férreo auto-controle.

Teria encarado o cemitério até o horário de seu treinamento, não fosse o som de uma risada zombeteira atrás de si.

— Falando _comigo_ , Shura?

Cerrou os olhos. Distraíra-se e a interrupção o assustou. Retomou o controle habitual — ao menos na superfície — e fitou aquele que lhe falara. Ver aquela pessoa fê-lo questionar a própria sanidade. Suas pernas cederam, e ele viu-se ajoelhado no chão novamente, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

— Fala com meu túmulo, mas não pode dizer um bom dia quando estou na sua frente? Dormimos juntos, por acaso?

Sabia que Aiolos dissera-lhe algo, porém o mundo inteiro embotava-se com a dor. Tudo ainda parecia uma miragem.

Deu-se conta de que tudo era real — inclusive as poucas lágrimas que vertera naquele espaço de tempo que parecia infinito — quando Sagitário agitou-lhe os ombros.

— Shura, olhe para mim.

— Aiolos, você sabe que dormimos juntos. — Até a própria voz parecera-lhe estranha e distante, com as palavras proferidas automaticamente.

— Procurei você em toda parte. Tive que perguntar para o Camus onde você estava. Você tem noção do quanto é difícil tentar falar com o Camus? Então ele me disse que você…

Aiolos deteve-se. Tentava encontrar uma maneira de, simultaneamente, não chocar Shura ainda mais e forçar-se a acreditar nas palavras do cavaleiro de Aquário.

— Procurando Shura? Se não está com você ou treinando ou cumprindo ordens, ele com certeza estará no seu túmulo, Aiolos.

O grego julgou Camus muito _sem rodeios_ para dizer aquilo _daquela forma_ , mas era Camus, afinal. Não era exatamente conhecido por ter tato.

— Como assim, no meu túmulo?

— Eu diria que todos nós temos túmulos por aqui, mas você não me poupará de alguma gracinha. — Aquário sequer se esforçou para ocultar o enfado. — Ele manteve uma mania nada saudável durante a sua ausência.

Aiolos nunca vira Camus falando tanto em um só fôlego. Não se ofendeu com a menção às gracinhas — sabia bem demais que eram de sua própria natureza.

— E qual seria essa mania?

— Visitar um túmulo vazio várias vezes ao ano.

Seguiu-se um solilóquio de Camus sobre como o sentimentalismo ainda destruiria as partes ainda intactas de Shura (embora Aquário duvidasse da existência de partes ilesas em Shura).

— Obrigado pela conversa esclarecedora, Camus!

Aiolos deslocou-se com rapidez, ainda surpreso com a descoberta. O estranhamento maior, contudo, era perceber que Shura continuava com aquele hábito.

Viu-se obrigado a concordar com Camus. Não parecia algo bom ou saudável: ainda mais para alguém como Shura, que parecia irremediavelmente fragmentado aos olhos de Aiolos e que ainda assim se esforçava para ocultar todas as feridas da percepção das demais pessoas.

Estranhara a ausência de Shura, ao acordar. Revirara-se na cama, estranhamente fria àquela altura, por estar sem a presença de seu outro ocupante habitual. Revezavam as noites: uma em Sagitário, outra em Capricórnio, e eram vistos juntos com frequência, no Santuário ou durante missões.

"Quase como nos velhos tempos", pensou.

Readquiriram o hábito de treinarem na companhia um do outro, pouco antes de despontarem os primeiros raios de sol. Àquela altura, não mais questionavam os motivos para estarem vivos novamente, e a rotina fluía naturalmente. Até aquele dia.

Aiolos chegara a preparar uma refeição para os dois, que acabou sendo compartilhada com o irmão mais novo, após o atraso incomum de Shura. Capricórnio era um ser de hábitos arraigados, afinal, e não o deixaria esperando sem qualquer aviso.

Aiolia provocara-lhe bastante, em parte porque estava preocupado com a mudança no humor do irmão, em parte porque tratava-se de uma tentativa desastrada de animá-lo.

— Mas vocês tinham planos? Sabe, o Shura nunca cancela um compromisso desses, ainda mais se ele sabe que poderá fazer sexo ardente durante toda a noite na Casa de Leão. Shura nunca perde a chance.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir com a expressão na face do irmão mais velho. Por menos rodeios ou segredos que tivessem entre eles, Aiolos sempre tratava Aiolia como se ele ainda fosse uma criança.

— E como diabos você sabe disso? E por que raios na Casa de Leão, Aiolia?

O mais jovem dos irmãos mastigou tranquilamente um pedaço de maçã, subsequentemente exibindo um semblante forçosamente reflexivo.

— É aniversário dele. Ele sempre tem algo programado todo santo dia, vai saber o que tem para hoje. — Aiolia revirou os olhos. Inspirou profundamente e, por fim, permitiu-se confessar. — Sobre a Casa de Leão, bem… Eu acho que eu tive um gosto muito semelhante ao do irmão para homens. Ou vai ver era dedo podre, mesmo.

— Eu deveria saber. Meu irmãozinho cresceu tanto!

Foi com espanto que Aiolia percebeu os olhos do irmão enchendo-se de lágrimas. Não sabia se era real ou se era apenas seu irmão sendo exagerado. Ou, pior, fazendo uma zombaria.

— Aiolos, isso não é motivo para ficar chorando. Pelo amor de Atena reencarnada na Terra, pare de fazer essa cena que eu não quero presenciar!

A gargalhada do mais velho o denunciou. Por muitas vezes, Aiolia pensava que ele era o único adulto por ali.

— Ei, espera aí! O que quer dizer com dedo podre?

— Por que você faz perguntas, se já sabe as respostas? Se Shura fosse fácil, você não estaria aqui, agora, falando comigo.

O frio de janeiro intensificava-se na Casa de Aquário. Sequer sabia porquê estava indo para lá, uma vez que seu habitante não era exatamente afeito a aproximações — porém ninguém mais sabia onde Shura se enfiara, e Camus era o vizinho dele e talvez soubesse de algo.

Precisaria lembrar-se de agradecer a Camus mais tarde. Encontrou Shura no local indicado.

Não anunciou sua presença de imediato, apenas observou-o. Sorriu, apenas porque admirava cada pequena ação de Shura, cada movimento parecia quase calculado, e havia resolução em cada um deles.

Alguns poderiam dizer que eram movimentos robóticos. Aiolos, contudo, conhecia-o bem. E, na condição de mestre, sabia observar movimentos adquiridos com o hábito (como era o caso de Shura naquele momento).

Interrompeu-se aos primeiros sinais de chuva. Aiolos aproximou-se, movido pela curiosidade de ver Shura falando sozinho.

Apesar de comover-se com aquele pedido de perdão, riu. Riu porque estavam ambos ali, em carne e osso, riu porque tinha Shura a seu lado. Riu porque tudo estava no devido lugar, mas Shura precisava escavar a própria culpa.

Chamou-o sem obter respostas e viu-o cair de joelhos no chão. Mesmo quando abraçou-o, duvidava que Shura acreditasse que estava ali. Apelou para uma estratégia menos sutil, ao chacoalhar-lhe os ombros.

— Eu realmente agradeço pelas flores, mas vamos… Vamos voltar para casa, Shura.

Caminharam em silêncio até a entrada das Doze Casas.

— Vão nos matar se atravessarmos até Sagitário ensopados assim.

Aiolos ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Posso pensar em vários abrigos até nos secarmos, mas também podemos arriscar. Tenho certeza de que Mu nos emprestaria umas toalhas.

— Tenha dó, Aiolos!

A severidade na voz de Shura desfez-se imediatamente com a gargalhada melodiosa de Aiolos.

Sagitário tomou-lhe a mão, apontou para um frondoso loureiro nas proximidades — que, apesar das intempéries daquela época do ano, continuava misteriosamente esplendoroso —, e juntos caminharam até ele.

— Você sabe que não se deve ficar debaixo de árvores quando…

— Não iremos para a árvore, Shura. Além do mais, em breve a chuva passará.

Aiolos aproveitou-se de um momento de distração de Shura para, com a mão livre, aplicar-lhe um sonoro tapa nas nádegas. Shura desvencilhou-se e saltou como um cabrito. (Ao menos, foi esta a associação que Aiolos fizera naquele instante.)

Capricórnio lançou-lhe um olhar magoado quando Shaka passou por eles, anunciando que não vira nada. Logo Shaka, de todas as pessoas... Aiolos ainda levou uma cotovelada de Shura.

Não surpreendeu-se quando chegaram ao local indicado e não encontrou nada além das árvores por ali. Entretanto, a chuva dava sinais de trégua e os raios da manhã finalmente irrompiam entre as nuvens carregadas.

— Deixe de frescura e sente-se aqui ao meu lado, Shura.

— Não estou de frescura — retrucou, mas já estava desarmado ao lado de Aiolos, com os braços dele o envolvendo.

— Olhe para o céu. É o tipo de dia que te faz ser grato por estar vivo, não é?

Shura não o diria, muito menos para Aiolos, mas achava difícil sentir gratidão por estar vivo naquele dia. Raramente sentia-se grato por estar vivo, aliás, sendo quem era e tendo feito o que fizera contra Aiolos.

— Olhe para o céu. — Aiolos repetiu a ordem com suavidade.

E Shura observou o céu, adornado por um belo arco-íris. Aiolos aproveitou-se de sua desatenção para beijar-lhe os lábios.

(Shura soube então que poderia sentir-se grato por estar vivo, de fato. — Embora ainda julgasse que tinha um amor que não merecia.)

Ao separarem-se para retomar o fôlego, Aiolos reiterou o que dizia com frequência para Shura: não o culpava, jamais o culpou. Repetia que o passado estava enterrado como um mantra.

"Viva o agora", repetia à exaustão para Shura, deixando-lhe injuriado.

— Acho que já podemos ir andando.

Soube que Aiolos estivera aprontando alguma pois não lhe dissera nada sobre amá-lo, como era seu hábito após roubar beijos de Shura.

Algumas vezes pensava que Aiolos de Sagitário, o herói tão celebrado por todos, parecia um adolescente apaixonado. E o que ele tinha em retribuição? Os muros construídos ao redor de Shura, que nunca eram completamente removidos.

Sua muralha protetora falhara naquele dia, porém, quando Aiolos o flagrou no cemitério. Era como desnudar-se por completo, era como finalmente mostrar toda a sua alma — repleta de dor e culpa — para ele. E era libertador.

Quem os visse, diria que eram diferentes demais para funcionarem juntos. O que não saberiam é que ambos se completavam além das diferenças.

Aprendiam o segredo de uma convivência harmoniosa dia após dia, e entregavam-se um ao outro de corpo e alma. E entrega carnal foi o que fizeram ao retornarem à Casa de Sagitário.

Finalmente livres dos trajes ensopados e encerrados na privacidade proporcionada pelos aposentos pessoais de Aiolos, após todos os preparativos de praxe — como o tubo de lubrificante largado a um canto podia atestar — seus corpos moviam-se em sincronia.

O hálito fresco, próximo demais, a boca de Aiolos arrastando-se por sua nuca, os corpos perfeitamente encaixados (até mesmo o toque suave dos lençóis de pura seda branca da cama de Aiolos) provocavam-lhe leves arrepios de prazer.

Aiolos, de forma impressionante, parecia um tanto mais controlado na cama — um doce e suave senhor da situação. Mordiscou a orelha de Shura e acariciou o torso dele, enquanto também alcançava o orgasmo, entre gemidos mal disfarçados e beijos quase desesperados.

Aninharam-se nos braços um do outro, exaustos.

— Shura… Pode me prometer algo?

Shura apoiou-se nos cotovelos para encarar Aiolos.

— Posso prometer apenas se eu souber que posso cumprir a promessa.

— Quando tiver algo para falar comigo, por favor, fale diretamente comigo e não com a maldita lápide.

Ele mal podia acreditar na própria sorte. Aiolos não era precioso apenas para ele mas, naqueles momentos a sós, era apenas dele. Encarou os olhos verdes e acariciou os cabelos de Aiolos. Foi a vez de Shura de roubar um beijo dos lábios dele.

— Isto eu posso prometer.

— Ótimo. Também não duvide mais das coisas que eu digo. Sabe bem que eu jamais mentiria para você, e…

— Aiolos — Shura interrompeu-o. — Eu sei disso. Às vezes, eu acho que não mereço a sua generosidade, é só isso.

— Mas o que você tem não é a minha generosidade, Shura. Você tem o meu amor.

Aiolos guardava na memória cada um dos raros sorrisos de Shura: para ele, eram tesouros.

— Você também tem o meu amor. — Apesar de sua relutância para traduzir em palavras seus sentimentos, Shura sabia que Aiolos sempre seria sua estrela mais brilhante.

— Achei que você nunca diria.

Aiolos beijou a testa de Shura e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos. Sabia bem que Shura não precisava dizer nada, mas era bom ouvi-lo se declarando. Era bom tê-lo por perto, abrindo-se, aconchegando-se. Era melhor ainda saber que Shura sentia o mesmo em relação a ele.

* * *

N.A.: Mais uma retirada do fundo da gaveta para ver a luz do dia. Escrevi, se não me engano, no final de 2015 como um presente para uma amiga. Revisei tanto depois de desengavetar que não sei bem se tem algo de errado ou esquisito por aí, mas me deixem saber se for o caso. Me deixem saber se gostaram, também. Até a próxima.


End file.
